Love in the Dark
by DramaEnsues
Summary: Once upon a time there was a girl with blood red roses in her auburn hair... she was a forgotten fairy tale, a nobody. Until Captain Hook helps her get back to Neverland...
1. Chapter 1

Henry Mills opened up his book 'Once Upon A Time' with furrowed eyebrows. The night before he had read a portion of a chapter before his mother, Emma made him go to bed. It was a peculiar thing for Henry, he thought he knew this book inside out. Apparently not. Henry lifted his gaze for a moment to give a quick smile in thanks to Ruby, the dinner's waitress and resident werewolf before glancing down at the book.

Time flew by quickly for Henry as he reviewed the chapter about a girl who had been burnt by her stepmother after be hidden in an iron chest by her real mother. Henry shuddered, what if a similar fate had happened to him?

"There you are Henry!" Henry looked up to find his evil mother, Regina looking down at him. "I've been looking for you everywhere. You're suppose to be with Emma right now. She was worried that you might have run off into trouble."

Henry ignored Regina and blurted out the question he longed an answer for. "Regina, who was Rowan?"

Regina let out a laugh before noticing Henry was serious. She sighed and sat down at the booth before pulling the book of fairy tales towards her.

"Rowan? I'm not sure if I know of whom you speak of?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "of course you do. You are the Evil Queen. You know everything."

"She was my pathetic excuse of a step-daughter." Regina hissed out before slamming the book shut. Regina didn't want to see the drawing of the cursed girl.

"W-wait, I though Mary Margaret was your step-daughter." Henry pointed out accusingly, confused at this latest news.

Regina rolled her eyes at her sons actions. "Yes, but I remarried after Snow White's father died. Rowan was another problem I had to deal with."

"Y-you burnt her!" Harry grabbed the book and reopened it, pointing to the portrayal of the girl getting burnt.

"Yes, I did." Regina let out quietly as if remembering what had happened.

"But why aren't you burnt? It says you were."

"Because I'm a witch Henry. This scar right here?" Regina pointed to the small white blemish above her lips. "This is all that remains. I tried to kill the girl but she ran off to another realm."

"Is she still there?" Henry asked.

"No, she's here in StoryBrooke. I brought her back to our world because that was the price for her actions. I took her away from her happily ever after."

"Take me to her," Harry demanded.

Regina raised her eyebrows at her son. "Excuse me?"

"I want to meet her." He stated.

Although Regina was startled and reluctant to grant Henry's wish she stood up and beckoned him to follow.

Henry bolted to the door in excitement, ready to meet the girl who was an enigma from his storybook. He knew everyone, besides her.

Henry was puzzled as Regina began walking away from her car and down the street, yet he didn't make a peep and followed in her footsteps. Minutes passed in silence between the two, the only noise was the clack of Regina's high heels and Henry's nervous tapping.

Regina led them to the library and pulled the doors opened to reveal a girl on the floor reading a book.

"Still reading that bore of a book I see?" Regina drawled out towards the girl. In response the girl jumped up, slamming the book shut. She pushed the book back onto the shelf but not before Henry saw the title. "The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up."

"Why isn't your face burnt?" Henry asked rudely.

The girl just stared at the boy and blinked. "There is this wonderful place, full of magic... it healed me." Her face hardened before glancing up towards Regina. "Your mother took me away from there. Now I don't know how long until my old scars return."

"Oh please. You and Scarface were never meant to last."

Henry watched wide-eyed as the short girl stood up and began to furiously walk up to Regina, pushing her slightly.

"You don't even know what love is. You have to force your own son to stay with you to have some sort of connection."

Regina glared down at the shorter girl with a look of contempt on her face. "This isn't over." She turned and left, not even giving her own son a glance.

"Rowan, please come with me! Come meet Emma, you'd love her!" Henry pleaded with the girl, dragging her towards the door, trying to diffuse the tension. Rowan rolled her eyes but followed him outside.

Henry looked over towards the girl who seemed to be looking up at the sky with an unknown gleam in her eyes, as if she was making a promise to an unknown presence.

* * *

Hi everyone. I love me some Felix so I decided to start up a OC story about him. :) This chapter was obviously in the present but next chapter will be in the past!

Please follow/favourite/review, it means a lot to me! x


	2. Chapter 2

I watched Henry with a unknown feeling that I could not place. Maybe it was jealousy due to how he had two mothers that fought for him... or maybe it was just being the recipient of someone else's love...

I was pulled away from my reverie when Emma spoke up to Henry, and to me as the doorbell rang. "Well, Neal must be here. Can you get the door for me Rowan?"

I nodded silently and walked towards the door of Mary Margaret's apartment before opening the front door. In front of me was an older man who looked very familiar...

"Ronan?"

My eyes widened in recognition, instantly pinpointing him in my memories. "Bae?"

* * *

**Many, many years ago in a land far, far away... **

_"Ahoy there. Aren't you lucky to be alive." The pirate burst into the room to stare down at the two of us._

_"Lucky? We're prisoners of a pirate in a land cursed with magic." Bae mumbled, his hand grasping mine tightly in reassurance._

_"Well, most children think they've found paradise when they lay their eyes on Neverland's magic." The young man argued. "Why else leave home the first place?"_

_"I came here so a family I loved could live." Bae replied, Hook leaned in toward him. _

_"Well, aren't you quite the hero?"_

_"What would you know about that? Pirate." Bae spit back as The Captain moved away from the boy before threateningly putting his hook in front of Bae's face. _

_"A pirate saved your scrawny bones from the curse of the mermaids."_

_Bae interrupted the Captain, "a pirate killed my mother and tore apart my family." _

_"What about your father?" The Captain asked._

_Silence filled the cabin, "he left me. He's a coward."_

_"What's your name boy?" _

_"I don't have to answer you." Bae bit back. "Nor does she."_

_"Oh. Well, I can make you. But to prove that not all pirates are as you fear, I'll simply ask again." Hook lowered his voice as he bent down closer to Bae. _

_"What's your name?"_

_"Baelfire, I don't know her name. She won't tell me." Hook handed us another blanket, his gaze lingering on me. I won't tell them a thing until I know I can trust them. If I couldn't trust my family, how can I trust these mere acquaintances. _

_"Welcome aboard, Baelfire and girl. It's a pirates life for you."_

_I didn't know what was going on. All Killian told us was that we had to hide, most importantly Bae due to the lost ones searching for him. He said that they would kill him. _

_The door creaked before slamming open. I jumped slightly as I watched a tall hooded figure burst into the room. The figure began searching the small cabin before turning to Hook. Another boy opened the latch Bae and I were hiding in and I froze, hidden underneath a blanket. I bit my lip, trying to stifle the cry prepared to escape my lips._

_"Told you no one here but me crew." _

_"You're new to this land, which means I should warn you. Do you know what he does to people who lie to him?" I felt the blanket get ripped off of me._

_"No, but I gather it hurts." I froze as the masked figure stared down at me._

_"It does. He rips your shadow right from your body. R-r-r-r-rip!"_

_"I got something!" The boy shouted before grabbing me and yanking me up with him. He closed the hatch behind us and threw me towards the other person. It was a boy. The boy turned sharply to look at Hook after giving me a quick look over. "A girl? We have no need for a girl, but if you find him, you know who he belongs to. Goodbye Captain." _

_As soon as the man left Hook opened the hatch and looked down at Bae. _

_"I thought pirates only cared for themselves." Bae asked the Captain._

_"Well, you have a lot to learn, boy." Hook told him, reaching down ready to pull him up._

_It was dark outside when I finally woke up and walked onto the deck to find Captain Hook talking to Bae in a cool manner._

_"Eager to go, I see." Hook told Bae. I felt shocked, taking in the bag that rested _

_on Bae's shoulders. _

_"Just drop me off anywhere." Bae replied curtly. Where would he be dropped off? Into the ocean?_

_"You really think you can survive on your own?" I the two silently, deciding that I would rather be with Bae than Hook._

_"What's going on?" I asked quietly, tugging on Bae's sleeve. Bae just shrugged me off before turning to Hook._

_"I've never been given the choice."_

_"Well, you have one now."_

_"Anywhere will do."_

_"I get you're angry, but it doesn't have to end like this. This ship can be your home, your family. Just say the word. It's not too late to start over. I can change Bae, for you. "_

_"You say that but I know you'll never change," he paused. "Because all you care about is yourself." Bae moved away and I trotted after him, glancing back at Hook, who all of a sudden had an angry gleam in his eye._

_"Thank you, for reminding me what I'm all about. Killing your father." Captain Hook declared, staring Bae down. _

_I whipped around as figures jumped onto the ship, one by one. The leader stood on the ledge, an axe on his shoulder._

_"You're not letting me go." Bae stated accusingly towards the Captain. _

_"How would that help me?" Captain Hook taunted. I felt torn between the two, not knowing to choose. Safety or a friend._

_"You hated my father __**so**__ much you didn't even realize you were just like him!" Bae screamed as two boys picked him up and pulled him to the ledge._

_I stood there, watching in shock as Bae struggled against the others. They threw him off, down to a boat. _

_Silence filled the craft as I watched the exchange with Captain Hook and the tall, brooding figure. "You have the boy. He will be pleased?" Hook asked the leader, but all the leader did was jump down and grab me my the waist. A squeak escaped my ruby red lips at the foreign touch of a man. _

_"We'll be taking the girl as well," the boy drawled as he pulled me closer, my back to his broad chest. I struggled against him, staring wide-eyed at the Captain hoping that he would fight for me. _

_"Leave her alone, you said you only wanted the boy." Hook told him sharply._

_"He has other plans." He replied cooly. "And she, will be apart of them." I watched the Captain open his mouth, but before he could say another word- the mysterious boy launched us off the ship and onto a small vessel, and away from all things familiar._

* * *

_I'm sorry for the shit chapter, I'm not feeling well but decided to upload this... it give the whole how Bae and had interacted in Neverland... sort of. _

_The next chapter will have more detail of their friendship and how they met and how Ronan got to Neverland... _

_Thank you for the reviews! x_


	3. Chapter 3

_I stared into the deep depths of the water that hit the boat roughly, pushing the huge boat around like it was nothing. _

_The past day had been a blur as Hook appeared and convinced me to come with him._

_'Ronan, I have no time to explain but come with me. I can take you home.' I felt numb as Hook pulled me away from my position from the couch. It had been... a day or two since I saw Bae last. _

_'I won't go anywhere with you unless Bae is with me. Bae is the only one I can trust.' I told Hook sternly._

_'Ronan..." Hook sighed as he leant up against the doorway before looking me in the eyes. I knew it before he even opened his mouth. 'Bae... is dead."_

_Tears did not fall from my eyes. I only cried once in my life. _

_'Let's go then.'_

* * *

"Is that it?"

"Aye, Neverland." Hook replied as we all stared at the distant island covered in mist. I was returning home, finally.

"Why are you slowing down? In case you didn't know my sons life is in danger." Regina asked Hook loudly, she didn't understand what was going on. This island itself was dangerous.

"Oh, I know my Queen. The plan is to bring us to the far side of the island pick up at the widest part of the river. We sail, right through. Take them by surprise." Hook looked down and sighed, "the irony."

"What irony?"

"Oh I spent most of my time that I could remember trying to leave this place. To kill Rumplestilskin. And here I am, sailing right back into its heart with him as my guest of honor. It's not quite the happy ending I was hoping for."

**"**Greg Mendell said something funny to me. He said I'm a _villain_. And that villains don't get happy endings. Do you believe that?" Regina interacted with Hook. I shuddered, she hadn't met the devil himself yet. I had.

**"**I hope not... or we wasted our lives." Hook replied back to her. I wanted to shout at him, tell him he could be good- if he just tried.

* * *

I stared at the interaction from the doorway quietly. I didn't want to intrude. Emma was down below with Hook.

"How long was he with you?" Emma asked

"Long enough for me to know-" Hook was interrupted by the whole ship creaking. I looked around me in the dark, trying to find out myself what was wrong.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

I finally decided to make my presence known. "It's time."

Hook and Emma stood up and stared at me. "Something you don't ever want to get to meet."

Hook led us up onto the top deck, Emma and I trailing behind him cautiously.

"Prepare for attack!"

"Be more specific," Regina hissed out as she held onto the boat.

"If you got a weapon, grab it." Hook instructed.

"What's down there, a shark?" Emma yelled as she peered over the edge. I woudn't do that if I were you... "A whale?"

Prince Charming chimed in, "a crackin? What?"

That was when the shrieking began, and the mermaids began to appear.

"Mermaids," I yelled back as I stared down at my forgotten sword that I held in hand.

The wind blew harshly, knocking the ship to and fro as well as the mermaids slamming against it.

I felt myself fall against the ledge near the group at the railing but so, so far away.

"Help! I screamed, trying to be heard over the howling sea, but to no avail. I was going to fall in.

The others tried to reach out for me, to find me in the water, but no. I was long gone.

* * *

On the island, a boy whipped around, his eyes frantic. "She's back."

* * *

Sorry I haven't posted... I've been going crazy because of the last episode. Like, holy shit.

Oh, and I've been obsessed with American Horror Story, oops.


	4. Chapter 4

_"How could you?!" Felix yelled at me, his mace pointed directly at me. "Do you want to leave us? Do we mean nothing to you?" Felix voice began to tremble. Did he not know he was my world? Was his world just revolving around Pan? Did he have to be a puppet to the puppeteer?_

_"No! You mean everything to me!" I shrieked loudly, the trusty double-sided sword in my hand trembled. _

_Felix stepped forward and I instantly attacked him._

_I should have remembered my weapon had fast attack speed._

_For what I did next would haunt me for the rest of my life. _

_A yell fell from Felix's mouth, his mace falling to the ground. _

_"Felix, come here I'll fix it for you." Peter called out, as if beckoning him towards him._

_"Don't," Felix snarled. I gasped loudly at the sight. Felix had blood running down it's new mark. His back was haunched as he was crouched on the ground before he looked up, to show off his new feature.A mark I had made. I had never heard Felix disobey Peter, now he was. "I don't want this to heal. You can fix her face all you want but don't you even come near me."_

_Peter chuckled, clasping his hands in front of him as he looked up at his trusted companion. "A constant reminder eh? Of what, of her perhaps?" Peter asked Felix._

_I bit my lip, trying hard not to cry. I watched Felix as he struggled to get up, as well as not to look at me. _

_"Of course," Peter answered for him. "You love her, don't you?" Peters voice got suddenly very dark. "But you know me and love... I don't like it."_

_Peters feet appeared in front of me as I kneeled in front of him. I whimpered, preparing myself for the pain Pan would unleash on me. _

_A scream tore out of my throat as pain seared through my head as Peter yanked me up by the roots of my auburn hair. It fucking hurt. Peter turned me against him so my back was pressed against him- so I could look at Felix._

_"You fell in love with Ronan..." A chuckle resonated through my body from his body pressed against me. F-Felix couldn't love me. N-No..._

_"Do you love him?" Peter practically growled into my ear. Tears were now streaming down my face. "DO YOU?" Peter yelled loudly before tossing me back onto the ground._

_I let out a little groan as I turned onto my back to look up at Peter.. At Felix.. at all the other Lost Boys watching _

_"You betrayed us Ronan, how could you do that? Do you even want to be here? Why did you go to Hook?"_

_"Because I wanted to get out of here. He's the only one who understands me."_

_A look of concern passed across Peters face, little did I know it was fake. "What are you talking about Ronan? We care about you, you are the Lost Girl around here." _

_"That's the thing though, I'm the only one here. None of you understand me. He's the only one who knew what it was like to be in love with someone." My gaze fell to the floor beneath me and I let out a shuddering breath as everyone around me was silent. _

_A bell rang in the distance and my head raised in surprise but my gaze only landed on Felix, the blood running down his face. _

_"There's an intruder!" I heard Tootles yell out from across the expanse of our camp._

_Everyone stood alert, weapons at the ready. _

_A figure appeared out of the dark. A frown appeared on my face as I saw who it was..._

_"Regina?" _

* * *

I jolted awake, my body suddenly pulled up and slammed against a tree trunk. It took me a moment for my mind to clear up as well as my vision.

"You know Ronan, I wasn't gonna kill you. I had this brilliant plan that would have worked... but then you were taken from me... Taken from Felix. Are you prepared to see him again?"

A whimper fell from my lips as I looked at the Devil's incarnate.

"Peter."


	5. Chapter 5

Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils.

* * *

"How have you been though Ronan, truly I am curious." I shivered, it had been 28 years since I had seen Peter Pan yet I still was deathly afraid of him.

"P-Peter, please don't hurt me." I whimpered as I felt his hand slowly curl around my throat.

His fingers danced across the expanse of my neck where goosebumps erupted in their wake.

"You know, Felix has been quite a handful after you disappeared. I'm glad you're back though..."

"What do you want with me? I-I came back hoping everything could go back to the way it was." I whispered, it was the truth though. I knew my return wouldn't be peaceful but I knew this was my home and this was my family.

"I need to know, do you still love Felix?" Peter sneered down at me. I was barely shorter than him yet his height intimated me while Felix's tall stature gave me security.

"Where is he?" I asked quickly.

"He's... busy intercepting some company before I have to get involved. You'll see him soon."

I held my breath, "h-he doesn't love me, does he?"

Peter chuckled darkly, his eyes piercing mine. "It depends, sometimes he wants to kill you while other times he just wishes you were by his side."

Peters body left mine, leaving me no opportunity to catch myself. I huffed loudly as I picked myself up.

"Go back to camp Ronan," Peter told me softly. I looked up at the boy in surprise. There was an unknown feeling being shown that I had never seen before.

I nodded slowly before turning towards the forest and towards the direction of the camp. I waited until I knew Peter had flown away before I took off my shoes and flew into the dark forest, weaving through poisonous plants and around leering cliffs.

Minutes flew by before I finally reached the camp fire. I slowed down and took in my surroundings, noting how the camp was empty. I stepped towards the tree that the Lost Boys and I had inhabited.

I entered the hideout quietly, running my hands across the wood walls as I descended into the lair. I heard scuffling inside and I paused. Was it Felix?

I stepped into the light of the room and saw a figure laying on a bed. The figure was tall, with blonde hair. It was Felix, his eyes closed as he slowly drifted to sleep. I quietly stepped towards his bed, my most known quality amongst the lost boys was my stealth.

"Is this a dream, or are you actually there?" Felix drawled out. My breathe caught in my throat as he slowly opened his eyes to see me.

"I-It's not a dream," I choked out softly before I cautiously moved towards him. I reached the end of the bed and crawled onto the bed with him. My body hadn't touched him yet but I was already yearning the warmth he gave me.

"Y-you were taken from me," Felix mummered quietly before his hand enveloped one of mine, his thumb instinctively tracing figures into my skin. I sighed before I laid down beside him.

"But I came back now, didn't I?"

"Yes... yes you did." Felix sighed contently before pulling me towards him. I laid my head against his chest, my eyes slowly closing but not before I heard what he said next.

"I was lost without you."

* * *

_How did you like these past two chapters? Sorry for the long wait... I was avoiding surgery and just got sick, LOL. I hope two chapters will satisfy you for awhile longer until my next update! What do you think Pan wants of Ronan and Felix? X_


End file.
